The Return of Her
by katarinabishop
Summary: Her perfect life was taken from her she disappeared,now she has come back to take her life back from his clutches, and reconnect with some old friends
1. Chapter 1

As I walk into the diner I can tell everyone is staring at me, looking at the new girl that just rolled into town. Little does everyone know I'm not new I have just returned to my hometown. I didn't willingly leave, I had a great life here with my best friends and my perfect home life but all that changed one night and after that nothing was ever the same. My name is Hailey and I have been on the run for a year, but I am tired of hiding I have come back to reclaim my life and to kill the person who was responsible for fucking it up in the first place.

I should probably tell you a little bit about my life first, give you a little bit of the back story. I lived on a nice suburban street in Charming, 2 houses down lived Harry Winston one of my best friends, a block down lived Tara Knowles, and 3 blocks in the opposite direction lived Jackson Teller. We were a rowdy group always causing trouble, we were thick as thieves. Harry and Jax were SAMCRO royalty and Tara and I were SMACRO by association, nobody messed with us.

**Back to present day:**

Sitting in the booth we all used to occupy I look around at the pictures new and old. there is one of Tara, Jax, Opie, and I. There are others from high school football games and some of the important members of the community and there is one that I love, it's a picture of John Teller with his head thrown back laughing with Clay sitting with his back to the camera a clear view of his cut. I took that picture I'm surprised they put it up on the wall SAMCRO is usually more private. The waitress comes to take my order interrupting my walk down memory lane. "can I take your order sweatie" she says I look up and notice it's Carol, she has been a waitress here since I was a little kid "can I have a diet coke and some French fries" I ask. She looks at me like she is trying to figure out a puzzle, she has a far away look in her eyes while she stares at me "please" I add hoping she will snap out of her trance. I hope she doesn't recognize me I used to have blonde hair and blue eyes, but I died my hair auburn and got colored contacts, so I am unrecognizable plus I grew boobs and a butt while I was away so I don't lok like the girl I was when I left. "sure thing sweetheart" she says going away.

After my breakfast I walk down Main Street, trying to see if anything changed in my absence . Walking down the street I see the same sign over and over again I walk up to the one taped to the glass of Floyd's barbershop as I get closer I recognize my picture, I gasp it's a missing persons sign it says 'please call' with a number below, it takes me only a second to realize the number it's the number to Teller-Morrow. I feel bad, Gemma and John were like second parents to me. Although I had a good reason I feel bad about up and disappearing on them.

I guess I was staring at the poster for to long because Floyd comes out and stands next to me " Tragic what happened" he says "what happened" I ask even though I already know probably more than he does. "worst thing to happen in Charming ever" he says " little girls dad came home one night freaked out and killed his wife, kid wasn't found it's like she vanished into thin air"


	2. Chapter 2

So that was the story everyone knew, I thought to myself. I continued walking around coming upon my old house. It looks like it has been abandoned since that horrible night. I go around back and climb in throw my old bedroom window like I used to do. Looking around I see nothing has changed except for that it was quite dusty, but otherwise my pictures are still taped to the wall in a collage type of deal, my bed still isn't made, if I didn't know any better I would think the occupants of the house just went to work and school and were coming home any minute, but I do know better. Moving on I go through the rest of the house suddenly I hear thumping coming from my old bedroom followed by arguing voices, the voices of my friends but they can't know I'm here or who I am for that matter. I run into the hallway and hide in the closet.

"nobody is in here, I told you. God Jax why did you have to bring us in here it's creepy" Tara says

"I saw some girl come over here" Jax says

"man your seeing things, lets get out of here" Opie says

"I swear I saw some girl standing on the sidewalk and she went into the back yard, she has to be here somewhere" Jax says moving away from the closet. After a few more minutes of walking around I hear them climb back out the window and I finally let the breathe I was holding out.

I decided that exploring time was over and I headed back to the apartment that I rented above Floyd's barbershop. Tomorrow would be my first day of high school. While I was away I picked up a few new skills doctoring documents and hacking just a few of the things I picked up so I had a new birth certificate and social security number that allowed me to go to school, I registered online so I didn't need a parent to sign anything. My new identity is Daniella Rose Smith. My mom's name was Daniella and my middle name is Rose and Smith is an incredibly generic last name, I would tell people to call me DannyRose I thought it was pretty.

The next morning I got up at 6 so I would have enough time to straighten my hair which was naturally curly, it curled into nice neat ringlets that went half way down my back and it was thick so it took some time to straighten.

When I got to school I went straight to the office to get my schedule. Even though I technically never went to 9th grade I took some online classes so I was aloud to be a sophmore. Walking into my first class English ,I see Jax and Opie sitting in the back corner. I hand my slip to the teacher she turns to the class, " ok class, we have a new student joining us, her name is Daniella, Daniella why don't you introduce yourself" she says pushing me to the front of the class. I stand there awkwardly, I always hated these introduction things " Hi, my name is DannyRose and I'm new" I finish and turn to the teacher who doesn't have a pleased look on her face "you can take the seat in the back in front of Jackson" she says pointing towards the back "I'm sure you guys will get along" she says under her breath.

I sit down in the seat in front of Jax and next to Opie.

"hey" Jax says

"hello Jackson" I say to him, he stares at me looking like he has seen a ghost. Damn I wish my voice would have changed over the year I was gone but I guess it hasn't changed a bit, I look at Opie who has the same look as Jax does. I try and down play it "ok then" I say and I turn back around cursing at myself the whole time.

"sorry, you just sound a lot like someone I know" he says finally snapping out of it

"no problem" I say to him and give him a little smile, but I don't talk to him the rest of the period. When the bell rings I book it out of there. The rest of my classes go a lot better I have Tara in my photography class, I love photography. Thankfully Tara sat on the other side of the room so I didn't talk to her.

When lunch comes around I had planned to eat by myself and start my homework but just as I start to walk to an empty table Tara calls me over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jax POV:**

when the bell for lunch rang Opie and I went to our usual table, Tara came a few minutes later.

"you see the new girl?" I asked Tara

"yah she's in my photography class" she says

"have you talked to her?" Opie asks her

"no why?" she asks

"she sounds just like Hailey, it was weird it gave me chills" I say to her. She looks over to Opie for confirmation he nods his head.

" she sat down and said 'hello Jackson' it was weird" Opie says. Tara nods her head as she takes in what we just said.

"Hailey has been gone for over a year, I doubt this new girl knows anything about her" Tara says "Lets find out. DannyRose!"

I turn to see where she had shouted and see DannyRose on her way to an empty table. She turns and sees Tara waving her over.

"Hey" DannyRose says looking at all of us

"do you want to sit with us?" Tara asks her she nods her head and sits next to me across from Opie and Tara .

"so what do you think of your first day of school so far" Tara asks her

"it's ok, not to many people are very welcoming" she says

"it's a small town, people don't like to talk to outsiders" Opie says, she nods her head in understaning

"do you have a lot of homework" I ask trying to keep the conversation flowing

"not that much, it's hard getting back into regular school" she says moving her hair out of her face. I notice a faint star shaped scar on her wrist it looks like she tried to cover it up with make-up.

"whats that on your wrist" I ask her nodding towards her right arm.

"oh nothing" she says putting her arm back into her lap trying to hide it

"hey, remember Hailey had a star scar on her right wrist" I ask Opie and Tara

"yah, she got burned by a cookie cutter really bad when she was a kid" Tara says giving DannyRose a weird look

"she would always say she would get a tattoo next to it that said 'shoot for the moon even if you miss you'll land amongst the stars" Opie added

"that's a nice story but I have to get going" DannyRose says getting up she practically runs out of the cafeteria.

I look at Tara and Opie who both have the same look of shock

"that's got to be Hailey" I say

"but why would she hide who she was?" Tara asks no one in particular

"why would she come back if she knew she would have to hide?" Opie asks

"come on lets go ask my mom, she probably knows more than we do" I say getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jax POV:**

Opie, Tara, and I walked into the clubhouse that afternoon.

"what are you guys doing here, you should be in school" my mom asks

"mom, what do you know about the night at the Hernandez's house, the night Hailey disappeared" I ask my mom

"why this sudden interest Jax?" my mom says lightning a cigarette and sitting at one of the tables, we all sit down at the same table

"there is this new girl in school, her name is DannyRose Smith she has a scar just like Hailey" Tara says

"we told the story of how Hailey got it and she said she had to leave, she got up and practically ran out the school" Opie says

"the star scar, from the cookie cutter" my mom asks. I nod my head "she covered it up with make-up but some of it rubbed off and I saw it"

**Gemma POV:**

if they really were talking about Hailey why would she hide, I wondered.

"what did she look like" I ask them

"she has really long straight dark hair, with brown eyes, same height and build as Hailey though" Tara says

"I don't know more than everyone else does" I say "Jeff came home and stabbed his wife to death, an Hailey was no were to be found by the time Unser showed up"

**Hailey/DannyRose POV:**

I went back to my apartment and immediately took out my colored contacts they were really annoying but I needed to keep my true identity a secret, apparently I needed to be more cautious. I looked at my wrist all that was showing was my scar but not the tattoo next to it. Opie was right about my idea of getting a tattoo next to my scar, I got it a few months after being on the run. I made a friend with a tattoo artist who did it as payment for a favor I did for her. Over the year I was away I had changed a lot, Hailey had left Charming but she never returned. I was never going to be the same little girl that I was before.

I set an alarm on my phone to wake me up in 2 hours, I had to get ready for my meeting with SAMCRO, when I left I went to Ireland for a while. My mom told me that one day we would take a vacation there, so I decided to go for the both of us. While I was there I picked up a few IRA friends. When I told them I was leaving and going back to Charming they said they would keep in touch. When Mckeavy who would normally deal with gun transportation and other things with SAMCRO, was killed his cousin took over the dealings with SAMCRO, I was to come along as part of the crew along with Cameron's son, we made one hell of a team.

**Clay POV:**

After Gemma told me what the kids had told her I decided it would be a good idea for Jax, and Opie to get their minds off of it. They were prospects right now so they weren't privy to what goes on in church but today I thought they should participate so they ha something to focus on.

"CHURCH!" I said as I walked into the clubhouse "come on, you guys can join in, we might need some extra man power so you guys need to know what is going on" I said to Jax and Opie who had been sitting on the couch they immediately jumped up an went into the room. I followed them in and shut the door behind me.

"ok we got a meeting with the Irish today" I say taking a puff of my cigar

"aye meetings at 4 o'clock" Chibs says

"ok, any other business" I ask

"Darby has another meth lab inside Charming" Tig says

"where?" I ask

"down by the streams, red house" he says

"ok we'll take care of that soon, set a meeting with him he must not remember our no drugs in Charming rule" I say

"ok is that it" I ask and everyone nods there heads

"alright lets head out" I say as we all file out. I stop over and kiss Gemma "be careful, I love you" she says

**Hailey/DannyRose POV:**

2 hours later I woke up from my nap and got ready, making my way over to the Hayes hideout. As I got there Edmond opened the door and I jumped into his arms "Alyssa, how are you girly" he asked me. While I was in Ireland I went by Alyssa Black, Edmond and I also had a relationship we ended it but remained really good friends with the occasional booty call. "hey, when are we heading to the meeting" I asked him stepping out of his embrace and going to hug his dad Cameron " we were actually just waiting for you" Edmond says. His dad grabs the keys to the car they have here Edmond and I walk to the car behind him "god, I love listening to you talk it still gets me going" I whisper in his ear. He laughs and kisses my cheek "maybe we can sneak away later" he says smacking my ass and getting in the front seat, I get in the car and we take off to the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hailey/DannyRose POV:**

We arrived at the warehouse were the meeting was to take place. I walked around looking at the shipment before sitting on one of the crates. I talked to Edmond and Cameron catching up while we waited for the sons to arrive.

10 minutes later we hear the roar of bikes outside, a minute later the group of bikers came into the warehouse. I looked at all of them individually remembering all of them, last to come in were Opie and Jax _shit_ was all that came to mind.

**Jax POV:**

We rode over to a warehouse and walked in behind all the guys looking around I saw someone who shouldn't be there to my knowledge. I nudged Opie in the ribs and nodded my head to DannyRose. He looked at her and tehn had a look of confusion on his face much like my own.

"what's going on?" Clay asked. Two guys stepped up to Clay one obviously the father to the other. I looked over at DannyRose she was sitting on a crate with one leg bent on top of it with her elbow resting on it with her chin in her palm her other leg swinging carelessly.

"Mckeavy's dead" DannyRose says hopping down from her crate. Clay looked over at her noticing her for the first time

"oh yah?" Clay asks her

"aye beat to death" the older of the two guys says

"so who are you guys?" Tig asks

"Cameron Hayes" the guy says holding out his hand, Clay shakes his hand "this is my son Edmond" the kid holds his hand out and Clay shakes his hand to

"The girl?" Clay asks nodding his head towards DannyRose

"I'm the muscle" she says holding out her hand "Alyssa"

I shake my head and look at Opie. I step forward and look at her as she looks at me curious as to what I am going to do. Opie comes and stands next to me

"Hey Op, you know that new girl, at school today" he nods his head yes "what was her name again I forgot" I say giving him a confused look. He looks like he is thinking for a second, by now everyone is looking at us wondering what we are doing "I think her name is… oh yah DannyRose and , she kind of looked like you" Opie says pointing at her

"that's why she looked so familiar" I say to Opie he nods his head

"you guys have a good memory Opie, Jackson" she says

"so you are DannyRose" Clay says looking at her in a new light

"that I am" she says. The Edmond guy nudges her and gives her a what the fuck look. "well I couldn't very well go to school as Alyssa Black, not with all the shit that happened, and I wanted to go to high school I've never been" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"damn, she really is just like Hailey" Clay says continuing to look at her

"I don't know why you keep comparing me to this missing little kid, but I suggest you stop before things get ugly" DannyRose says

"are you threatening us?" Tig asks the warning clear in his voice

"no I'm warning you" she says glaring at him

Cameron clears his throat "so we have the shipment over here" he nods to the crates behind him and then looks at DannyRose she nods her head at him and opens one of them "there's 2 dozen AK's, some glocks" she is saying as she grabs one of the AK's, she is about to hand it over to Clay for him to inspect it when Tig interrupts her "you sure you can handle that little girl" he says chuckling along with some of the other guys. She looks at him and smirks "you want to find out?" she asks him "go for it" he says laughing she puts the gun in place near her shoulder and fires missing Tig's neck by centimeters "good enough for you" she asks in a patronizing voice. Everyone is silent Edmond and Cameron are smiling behind her all the rest of the guys are shocked "so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" she says continuing to talk about the shipment.

**Clay POV: ****Back at the Clubhouse**

"Church!" I say. Once everyone is sitting in their seats and the doors are closed

"juice, find out everything you can about Alyssa Black and DannyRose Smith" I say to him he nods his head and leaves

"I don't like that little girl" Tig says "but she does remind me of Hailey"

"who is Hailey?" Happy asks looking at everyone around the table

"you seen the missing person papers around town?" Jax asks him he nods

"her dad came home one night flipped out and stabbed his wife to death, by the time cops got there she was no where to be found. Days went by and then the signs got put up" Piney says

"she just vanished into thin air, everything in the house was like she was coming back any minute, like she was gonna walk through the door and everything would be ok again" Opie says. Happy nods his head "he just came home and killed her for no reason, were is he now" Happy asks "He's in the wind, the only one that knows exactly what happened besides him is Hailey and they are both gone so that's all anyone knows" I say

Juice comes in with his laptop and sits in his chair "ok well, DannyRose Smith, I couldn't find much on her but Alyssa Black I found a lot about her, she has an ATF file.

The only activities that are in there all take place in Ireland, looks like she stayed in Belfast with the charter over there mostly she planted car bombs, says she has true IRA connections. Waiting for a call back from Mcgee see if they can give some more information on her." he says

"Clay!" I hear Half-Sack pounding on the door "let him in" I say to Tig who gets up and opens the door

"what?" I ask him "Unser called" he says "fire down by the streams, Darby's meth lab, someone blew it up"

"what the fuck" Chibs says

"he say who it was" I ask "no, it was an anonymous call but" he says hesitantly looking around the room "but what" I ask getting inpatient, who the hell would blow up Darby's cook shack besides us "he said there was a note for you" Half -Sack says running his hand through his hair. This shit is getting weird "come on, let's go" I say to the guys

15 minutes later we pull up in front of a burning house. Unser walks over "here" he says handing me a folded piece of paper "anyone see this" I ask him "no I picked it up before anyone got here" he says looking around "what's going on Clay, this shit ain't supposed to happen in Charming" "I don't know but we are going to take care of it" I say to him walking back over to the guys. I look down at the paper on the front it says _Clay _in nice neat writing unfolding it I read what it says _your welcome_ is all it says"

"what the hell does that mean" Tig says

"it means we got some company in this town, we got to find out who it is" I say


	6. Chapter 6

**DannyRose/Hailey POV:**

the town was buzzing about the up coming Taste of Charming Festival. I remember Gemma put it on every year to raise money for the schools. As I walked through the halls I noticed a poster it said 'they needed live entertainment at the festival and auditions were this afternoon'. I love singing so I decided I was going to try out after school today.

**Saturday: Taste of Charming**

**Jax POV:**

My mom made all of the guys come over to the festival grounds and help, every year she puts it on and every year we have to help.

"oh man I want to go back to sleep, it's Saturday it should be against the law to be up this early" I groan to Opie

"I know, let's sneak away and go get Tara, if she is going to enjoy this festival she should help set up" Opie says

"good idea" I laugh as we sneak around the gym and take off for Tara's house

**Gemma POV:**

"where the hell are Jax and Opie, they were here a minute ago" I complain to Luann

"I don't know, I saw them run towards the gym, I bet they went to go get Tara you know those kids can't be apart for more than a couple of hours" she says stacking bowls on the table. I laugh with her "you're right if they bring her that just means more help"

"JUICE!" I shout across the field. He is the newest patched member he is kind of stupid but when you out anything with wires and a battery in front of him he is a genius

"yah Gemma" he asks jogging over

"go help the sound people hook everything up" he nods hid head "and don't fuck it up" I say to his retreating back

**DannyRose/Hailey POV:**

I arrive 2 hours before I am supposed to go on and look for Gemma

"hello, I was told to find you. I'm the live entertainment" I say to her

"oh right DannyRose correct" she says eyeing me up and down. I nod my head

"ok well go check in with the sound guys, you know what your singing" she asks me. "yah I got a couple of songs picked, and they are all appropriate I promise" she nods her head. I walk over to the sound guys and start talking to them about my set.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't attend my mom's funeral with everyone else because I would have been caught, so I stood back far enough that no one would notice me but the music they played still carried over to me. They played my moms favorite song and I almost broke down crying right there but instead I smiled. Gemma did a good job the service was beautiful and she played all of my mom's favorite songs. Including the one she used to sing to me all the time In The Arms of An Angel by Sarah McLaughlin._

Soon enough it was my turn to go on stage.

"hey everyone, real quick I just want to thank Gemma Teller-Morrow for going through all this trouble to put this fundraiser together and for letting me come up here and sing, I have a few songs lined up but the first one I want to sing is for my mother, she always said that god blessed me with the voice of an angel and that one day she would be watching me from the crowd as I sang up on stage, so mom I hope your watching cause this is for you" I said and did a cross, a crossed my chest kissed my hand and pointed at the sky then the music began

_Arms of an Angel _

_Sarah Mclauhglin_

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel far away from hear_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

_But you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel far away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here_

**Gemma POV:**

I look up at the stage as do most everyone else when the girl started singing. Nut I didn't see what everyone else saw, I saw Hailey the little girl who would come over and play with Jax and Thomas, the girl who used to splash around in our pool with Opie and Tara, I saw my missing little girl. When she finished there was a roaring applause while she wiped the tears that came down her face, the tears for her mother.

**DannyRose/Hailey POV: **

"Ok now this song is for my best friend, man we used to cause some trouble" I laugh into the microphone

_Hell on Heels_

_Pistol Annies_

_I'm hell on heels say what you will I done made the Devil a deal_

_He made me pretty _

_He made me smart_

_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels baby I'm coming for you_

_This diamond ring on my hand the only good thing that came from that man _

_Got a GTO from one named Joe and a big piece of land down in Mexico_

_I'm hell on heels baby I'm coming for you_

_I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln town car from oh what's his name I met at a bar_

_Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood from a married man wasn't up to no good_

_I'm hell on heels baby I'm coming for you_

_Then there's Jim I almost forgot, I ran him off but I took the yacht_

_Poor old Billy bless his heart I'm still using his credit car_

_I'm hell on heels sugar I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels say what you will I done made the Devil a deal_

_He made me pretty _

_He made me smart_

_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels baby I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels say what you will I done made the Devil a deal_

_He made me pretty _

_He made me smart_

_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels sugar daddy I'm coming for you_

**Tara POV:**

I was walking around with Jax and Opie, we were laughing when I heard the music start up

"shhhh" I told them stopping and staring at the stage. I recognized the song. It came on the radio one time when Hailey and I were in the office at the garage with Gemma and she said "this is your girls song, you guys are hell on heels" she laughed. Hailey and I laughed and we would always play it and sing along to it whenever we could, everyone got so tired of that song.

"Oh My God" I say looking at Opie and then at Jax, they both had the same look on their faces that I did . We ran over to Gemma

"it's really her, she is finally home" I say to Gemma who is still looking at the stage, she just nods her head.

**DannyRose/Hailey POV:**

"an this last song is for my two best guy friends, who believe guys are better then girls oh how wrong you are boys"

_We run this world_

_Beyonce Knowles_

_Girls we run this motha, yeah x4_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

_Who run this motha girls x4_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do _

_But no they don't _

_Make your checks _

_Come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to take us_

_Boy this heat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston Texas baby _

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these hoes can fade me_

_I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_Boy I'm just playing, come here, baby_

_Hope you still like me, if you hate me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power with our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

_Who run this motha girls x4_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world_

_Have me raise a glass for the college grads_

_41 rolling I let you know what time it is_

_Can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in, get on your grind _

_To other men that respect what I do please except my shine_

_Boy you know how you love _

_How we're smart enough to make these millions, strong enough to bare these children then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me, don't come here baby_

_Hope you still like me if you hate me_

_Me persuasion can build a nation endless power with our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

_Who run this motha girls x4_

_Who run the world? Girls x4_

**Jax POV:**

I look at Opie and we both laugh. That is Definitely Hailey


	7. Chapter 7

**Jax POV:**

Tara, Opie and I went to the clubhouse after the fair. We were laughing when Tara suddenly stopped and ran over to the bar where I saw Hailey sitting she hugs Hailey and was whispering something in her ear. When she let go Hailey stumbled over to Opie and gave him a hug and then she finally made her way over to me and gave me a hug.

"I saved the best for last" Hailey whisper, slurred into my ear. I pulled back and looked at her she had blood shot eyes and her breath smelled of straight Jack Daniels

"are you drunk" I asked her. She grinned at me sloppily and she laughed "I'm high as fuck to" she says

"why?" I ask her "shhhh" she says putting her finger to my lips and closed her eyes a little to long to be considered a blink but oh well. "you'll find out soon enough, I swear by it" she says as the rest of the guys walk in

"CHURCH" she screams at the top of her lungs

"what the fuck" Tig says looking over at us

"no Tiggy, no cursing" Hailey mumbles out "is she drunk?" Clay asks

"and apparently high as fuck" Tara says

"get her to bed" Clay says about to walk out of the room "Clarence, this is very important" Hailey says straightening her clothes and trying to look important

"oh yah Hailey Rose" he says, she nods her head "yes extremely important, church important" she loks to have sobered up a little. Clay looks at her critically "ok come on lets go"

Closing the doors to church I sit down looking at Hailey. She looks around the table and lands on Happy

"hello I'm Hailey Rose" she says holding her hand out to him. He looks shocked as do the rest of us. We're a pretty intimidating bunch but Happy is by far the last person you want to talk to. He finally takes her hand and shakes it "Happy" is all he says she nods and goes back to her seat

She takes a deep breath and starts her story "my dad… he was in deep with Darby" she says everyone in the room gasps "what are you talking about" Juice asks "he was dealing for Darby, my mom found out she threatened to leave, and take me with her my mother dying wasn't something where my dad just randomly snapped. It was pre-meditated" Tig speaks up "how do you know that doll" Hailey looked at him " she told me everything she knew, said if shit went down I needed to run go to the police" Piney stops smoking his joint "so why didn't you go to the police" she laughs and shakes her head "you really gonna ask me that, did you see my mom, he stabbed her 48 times. I'm not handing this shit over to the police I'm gonna get him back 10 times worse than her ever thought possible. I didn't run just to fucking site see. I learned some knew stuff while I was away and you can be damn sure I'm gonna put them to good use" Happy opened his mouth which was surprising "you ever kill anyone little girl" "do you breathe" she counters.

"you've killed someone" I ask shocked, she nods "many someone's"

"why you do it baby girl?" Chibs asks

"a girls got to eat" she says chuckling "you were a hit man?" Clay asks

"I prefer hit woman" she says "did you like my present by the way" she asks "I notice you haven't said anything about it"

"what are you talking about?" Clay asks "Darby's cook house of course" she says with an implied 'duh'

"that was you?" Opie asks her "who did you think it was?" she asks

"not you" Tig says "that's just rude Tiggy"

"but anyways most important my dad will be here in 3 days, just fair warning. And no body touch him he's mine don't think I won't kill you" she says giving each one of us a glare

"what the hell is he coming here for?" Clay asks "me" Hailey answers simply

"what?" Happy asks

"it's my business, I am going to deal with it. The only reason you guys know is because I don't want a gun to accidentally go off into him" she looks around the table again.

"no that's not happening" Clay says while everyone nods their head agreeing with him."

"yes it is, anyway I have to bid ado. Got places to be and people to see" she says getting up holding her shirt to her stomach I see blood trickle down onto the floor. I get up and stand in front of her lifting the shirt up to look at her stomach. I see a nasty stab wound "what the hell happened to you?" Opie asks standing behind me

"got into a disagreement it's nothing" she says trying to push me away "that's not nothing" I say to her "Jackson get out of my way or you will have to pick me up off the floor soon" she says trying to get me to back up

**Hailey POV:**

I tried to get the meeting over with as fast as possible. I was starting to see spots I knew I was gonna pass out any minute. But God Damn Jax he just couldn't let it go. My vision was getting worse and I was completely leaning on Jax. Tehn my legs finally gave out and I was on the floor, I could hear shuffling and yelling people flying around the room trying to be helpful, but all I could hear was Jax he put my head in his lap cradling it.

"no you can't do this Hailey, I just got you back. This can't happen" he looked like he was crying

"Jax shhh. It's gonna be ok I promise" I said pushing his hair back trying to soothe him

**Happy POV:**

This girl was amazing she comes in here and goes through a whole meeting without anyone noticing she has a stab wound, and now she is laying on the floor comforting Jax. Takes a strong woman to do either of those things but together damn she must be super woman. I bet she survives this no problem.

Finally the ambulance gets there and takes her to the Hospital with us following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy POV:**

When we got to the Hospital we were shown to the waiting room. Gemma showed up a few minutes later with Tara. Half an hour later the doctor comes out

"Family of DannyRose Smith" he asks. Gemma and Clay stand up and walk over followed by the rest of us

"can you tell me what happened?" he asks

"we don't know she didn't tell us" Clay says. The doctor nods his head "she hasn't said much aside from the snide remarks she has made to the staff"

"she is going to be ok though right?" Jax questions

"yes she has a stab wound on her abdomen that we stitched up" he says "she's sleeping right now but she should be able to go home tonight"

"can we see her" Gemma asks. Something catches my eye behind her. I see Hailey walking towards the door. I let her get outside then I followed her

"what are you doing out here, you should be in bed" I ask her

"she turned around, shouldn't you not be following people" she says

"why you scared?" I ask her she finally turns around to look at me

"scared of you ,please" she says rolling her eyes

I look at her closely she is slightly hunched over with her hand to her stomach "it hurt?" I ask her conversationally

She looks at me confused "does what hurt?" now I roll my eyes "your stab wound" I ask in an exasperated tone "no it's barely a scratch" she says looking around at everything

"so what happened" I ask

"none of your business, besides I already told you" she says looking at me with a calculating expression "why do you care so much anyways"

"who said I care" I ask taking my cigarettes out and lighting one up

"you make not say a lot but your actions speak volumes about you" she says snatching my cigarette and taking a puff

"oh yah what do they say"

"they show a side of you that you keep buried, for whatever reasons that you keep them buried I can see past all that. You are fiercely loyal and you care a lot about the people that you love" she says hooking her finger in my shirt color and reading my tattoo around my neck " I live, I die, I kill for my family. It's etched into your skin forever, you just got to pay attention" she concludes

"perseptive little bitch aren't you" I say to her she merely shrugs her shoulders "so anyway I got to get going see you around Happy" she says going to walk across the parking lot but I grab her wrist and gently pull her back

"you can't leave, you're not even discharged yet" I say pulling her back towards the Hospital

"I got a lot of shit to do, laying in a god damn bed ain't one of them" she says yanking her hand back and taking off across the parking lot at a dead sprint. Damn she's fucking fast. I start chasing after her. At the rate she is covering ground we'll be out of Charming in 20 minutes if she keeps this up. She turns down an alley that I know ends with a cement wall about 7 feet tall no way is she getting away from me.

I see her running towards the wall and she stops in front of it bracing her hands against her knees catching her breathe

"that wasn't to smart on your part" I say to her also trying to catch my breathe

"oh yah why's that" she asks looking at me from her hunched position

"your at a dead end sweetheart" I say to her pointing the obvious out

"no I'm at a wall" she says jumping up and gripping the top of the wall, she pulls her self up and sits on the top of it "see ya" she says jumping down to the other side. I would chase after her if I wasn't so shocked. The girl just got stabbed and she's practically running out of the hospital not even an hour later jumping walls to get away. What the fuck is up with this kid is she on steroids or something. I go back to the Hospital to infrom everyone of what just happened.

**Hailey POV:**

After escaping from Happy I made my way to my apartment. I took a shower and got into bed just as I got the pillows perfect and got completely comfortable someone knocks on the door

"god damnit" I say. I could get up and try to get comfortable again later or I could just shout for them to come in and roll the dice. I take my gun out and point it toward my bedroom door "come in" I shout. I hear the door open and close followed by quiet footsteps on the carpet " in here" I tell who ever it is. A few seconds later Jax is standing in the door way. I put the gun away and pat the bed next to me. He silently takes his shoes and cut off and climbs into bed with me.

My mind flashes back to the month after Thomas died were I spent ever night at Jax's house sleeping with him in his bed because he didn't want to sleep alone. We settled into a routine fairly quickly. I would take a shower then go back to his room while he took a shower and got dressed, then he would come in and get dressed, and we would both climb into bed where he would practically climb on top of me hugging me to him and I would brush his hair back and hum until he fell asleep, with me soon after. This went on for a month until my mom decided it was time for me to go home. But then Jax wold climb into my bedroom and we would sleep in my bed together. After a few months he was ok again and we slept at our respective houses alone.

"you should really lock your door" Jax says to me looking at the Television

"you should loose the jeans, it's not comfy they keep scratching my leg" I say to him. He stands back up and takes his jeans off and climbs back in "better" he says looking at me with a sarcastic grin on his face "no you still got that shirt on" I say smiling at him

"I'm starting to think you just want to see me naked" he smirks tossing the shirt on his growing pile of clothes "wouldn't be the first time Teller, besides now your ready for bed. And way more comfortable am I right" I ask him "yah whatever" he says turning the T.V. off and scooting closer to me. He pulls me right against his naked chest "goodnight Hailey" he says with a yawn "goodnight Jackson" I say pushing his hair back starting to hum "I love you Hails" "I know baby, I love you to" I say with that we are both asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Hailey POV:**

waking up the next morning I stretched and bumped into something hard, looking over I saw Jax and remembered that he stayed over last night. I rolled on top of him

"Jax" I whisper into his ear. He groans but doesn't do anything else

"Jax wake up or I will rethink the deal I'm about to make you" He grumbles "what deal" he rasps out "open your eyes so I can see that you are actually listening" I say to him. A slow smile spreads across his face and he opens his eyes "what?" he asks

"I'll make anything you want for breakfast if you do something for me" I proposed

"oh yah? What do you want me to do for you?" he asked smirking at me. I didn't say anything I just straddled his waist and started kissing him.

"Hailey I don't think this is a good idea" he says trying to push me off

"why not" I practically whined. "you shouldn't make this decision so hastily" he says looking at me intensely

"to have sex with you?" I ask confused "your first time is a big deal, you should really think it through" he says giving me a genuine smile

I laugh at him and go back to kissing him "oh sweetheart don't flatter yourself, you are not my first by any measure"

"what?" he asks getting angry "how many guys have you slept with" he is sitting straight up now

"how many girls have you slept with" I ask getting defensive "you didn't answer my question" he says getting more pissed off "you didn't answer mine" I taunted back. He gave me an angry stare before he got up and got dressed slamming the door behind him.

**Gemma POV:**

Through the window in the office I see Jax pull in, I walk over to him as he takes his helmet off.

"were you been?"

"no where" he answers with a pissy attitude

"what's up your ass?" I ask him

"nothing" he practically yells and storms off into the clubhouse

An hour later I see Hailey walk into the lot

"Hails!" I call to her across the lot. She walks into the office and sits in the chair

"Hey Gemma" she says

"Don't Hey me. What's wrong with Jax?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and looks disinterested "he is just mad at me" she answers looking around the office

"why?" I ask my curiosity heightened "not even back a week and already raising hell" I chuckle. She laughs "he's mad cause my cherry was popped a while ago, I guess he wanted to get there first". I laugh "that's what's got his panties in a twist?". "yah he stormed out of my apartment this morning when he found out".

Just then Jax walks in "mom-" then he looks at Hailey and glares "never mind" he says turning around to walk out the door "how long are you going to ignore me?" Hailey asks, he stops mid stride "when you stop being a whore" he answers slamming the door. I turn to Hailey, she had her mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief

"he doesn't mean that baby he's just angry" I say going to hug her but she stands up "He did mean it Gemma, if he thinks I am a whore now he will be blown away tonight. You guys still have those Friday parties right" she asks giving me an evil smile "what are you thinking baby girl" I ask her smiling "you'll see, gonna go shopping see you later" she says leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jax POV:**

After church the Friday night party started I walked to the bar and grabbed a beer. I looked around to see if Hailey showed up but I didn't see her, an hour later the clubhouse door swings open and in walks Hailey in a vest with no shirt underneath, and possibly the tightest jeans I have ever seen on anyone, and of course her trusty black chuck tailors. She left her hair in it's natural state of perfect ringlets, with the lightest touch of make-up, she was beautiful in an incredibly sexy way.

"did you do something new, little girl" Tig asks her looking her up and down licking his lips. "as a matter of fact Tiggy there is" Hailey says giving him a seductive look

"oh yah what's that" Tig asks stepping closer. Hailey steps closer and runs her hands up and down his cut "I'm not wearing any panties" she stage whispers. Tig groans "are you trying to kill me little girl" he chuckles slapping her ass as she walks away coming next to me and asks the croweater behind the bar for a beer

"what are you doing Hailey?" I ask focusing on my beer so she can't tell how well her little act is working on me "why Jackson I am doing nothing but being a common whore, just like you said I was" she says grabbing her beer and walking towards the pool table where Happy and juice are playing pool.

My eye follows everyone of her moves all night. At the moment she is playing pool with Tig, Juice, and Happy, with Tig and her on one team and Juice and Happy on the other

"NO WAY!" Juice exclaims. Hailey throws her head back laughing "I bet 100, I could do better than the best one you got in here" she holds her hand out for Juice to shake it his takes her hand and shakes "you're on" he says smiling triumphantly

"hold up, I want in on this too" Tig says, Happy nods that he wants in to

"fine we can get everyone to throw some money in the pot" Hailey says sticking her fingers in her mouth to whistle and get everyone's attention

"HEY!" Hailey says everyone turns to look at her as she stands on the pool table "we got a bet going, who wants in" "what's the bet lassie" Chibs asks across the room

"I say I can do better than any croweater on the stripper pole, Juice thinks I can't do it" everyone is talking all at once "hey! hey! One at a time" Bobby says gathering the money and writing down everyone's bets

The crow eaters send up their best stripper, Candy I have seen her before she is pretty good. They start playing music and she begins her routine when she finishes everyone is hooting and hollering. Juice looks smug, like he has already won "good luck sweetheart" Candy purrs to Hailey "I don't need luck sweetie I got skill"

Hailey got on the little stage and pranced around the pole, then she climbed to the top and gracefully slid down, she hooked her leg around the pole and clung to it with just her leg and one of her arms. She then flipped over and did the splits in the air. I thought Candy was good but Hailey was kicking her ass and she wasn't even taking her clothes off. I could hear Gemma cheering her on. When she unbuttoned one of the buttons on her vest the music cut off. "ok that's enough" Clay says "oh come it was just getting good" Tig shouts, Hailey gives him a suggestive smirk "don't worry Tiggy you can get a private showing" Tig gives her a big smile

"so where is my money, bitches" Hailey says walking over to Bobby to collect her money giving him a kiss on the cheek "thanks guys this will buy me some nice new shoes" Hailey chuckles and puts the money in her bra. She walks back over to the bar right next to me "whore enough for you Teller" "I think you have proved your point Hailey" I say looking her in the eye so she knows how pissed I am "I have only just begun" she whispers in my ear turning to walk away "knock it off Hailey" I say "that didn't sound like an apology Jackson" she says trying to pull her arm back but I won't let go.

I get up and take her down the hall to my dorm room, closing the door I push her against it and assaulting her with my lips "I'm sorry" I breathe out between kisses

**Hailey POV:**

the next morning I wake up to my ringing cell phone, looking at the clock I see that's it's not morning but 1:30 in the afternoon "ugh" I grumble answering my phone

"hello" I say

"I'm here" he says

"meet me at the cabin in an hour" I say to him. I hear the click that signals he hung up

"who was that" Jax asks rolling over to look at me

"Tara" I answer lying right to his face "want some coffee?" I ask putting my clothes from last night on he nods his head

I go to the kitchen and pour him some coffee and adding a strong sleeping pill to it. I had something important to do today and I knew he would try and get in the middle of it, if I was going to go down I wasn't going to take anyone down with me. They say when you seek revenge you should dig two graves and that is what I was planning.

"hey baby girl" Gemma says walking into the kitchen pouring herself some coffee "you take up coffee drinking while you were away" she asks eyeing me curiously

I chuckle "no it's for Jax I say she nods her head "hey Gemma you think I can borrow a car for today" she gives me a calculating expression "why?" I look down at the coffee cup on the counter "I wanted to go to my parents cabin look through it and take some things that I want" she gives me a sad smile "sure baby, you want me to send some guys with you" I shake my head "I need to by myself" she nods her head "I understand baby, come by the office I'll give you the keys to one of the loaner cars" "thanks" I say and head back to Jax's dorm room. He drinks the whole cup of coffee and promptly passes out "I love you Jackson, I'm sorry" I say and leave stopping by the office to get the keys for the loaner car.

**Gemma POV:**

Hailey's request didn't seem out of the ordinary but I had a feeling she was up to something. I decided to tell Clay "ok I'll send Tig and Happy, see what she's up to" "thanks babe, I love you" Clay just grumbles and goes to tell Tig and Happy to follow Hailey.

**Happy POV:**

Clay comes up to Tig and I and tells us to follow Hailey but stay hidden. He says she is supposed to be going to her parents cabin Tig grumbles but does as he's told. And that's how we ended up sitting outside of the local hardware store. Hailey comes out of the store with a shovel and puts it in the trunk along with a bag of soil and some flowers to plant. She walks over to Tig and I she takes a snickers bar out of her purse and hands it to Tig who gratefully takes it, she gives me a package of sour patch kids "at first there sour and then there sweet, just like you" she smiles at me.

"are you guys gonna keep following me or can you leave me alone" she asks

"Clay says to follow you, so that's what we're gonna do" Tig says around a mouth full of snickers

"fine but, I will warn you right now you're going to be sorry" she says darkly

"oooohhhhh I'm scared" Tig says, she glares at him and walks away, before she starts her car I eat a few pieces of candy. She sits in her car for a few minutes, I was wondering why until I start to feel nauseous "ah man I don't feel so good" Tig says holding his stomach "little bitch put something in the candy" I say. That's when she starts her car and drives over to us

"you boys don't look so good" she says grinning evilly

"fucking bitch, what did you do" Tig snarls at her

"it's just a little bit of laundry detergent, you'll be fine in an hour calm down"

"fuck you" I say to her, sh looks at me with mock shock "well that's not very nice Happy. See you in an hour" she says and drives off


	11. Chapter 11

**Hailey POV:**

45 minutes after leaving the parking lot I pull up to my parent's cabin. Getting out of my car I see him leaning against his pick-up truck.

"well don't you look like the biggest douche bag in the world" I say to him crossing my arms over my chest. He is wearing a plain white shirt that stretches across his muscular chest and some baggy jeans with a baseball cap on backwards.

"that's not a nice thing to day to your father" he says smirking at me

"I didn't say that to my father I said it to you asshole" smiling brightly at him

"what do you want?" he asks getting down to business

"I want to ask you a few questions" I say, he nods his head "fine but make it quick, I'm a busy man you know"

"I'll bet" I sneer at him "why did you do it, you could have left not looked back it would have been fine. Why did you have to take her away from me?" I ask him

"the bitch new to much, I couldn't have that liability on my hands. You were next, I know she told you everything but you never came home I didn't get the chance. You did the job for me by disappearing but now that you're here maybe I will finish the job" he says looking around like this is the most boring thing he has ever had to do.

**Happy POV:**

when Hailey left the parking lot we both went back to the clubhouse. After throwing up for a couple minutes we both felt better and got back on the road. Not finding her around town we went up to her parents cabin. About half a mile away Tig shut off his bike and started rolling it into the tree line.

"what are you doing" I asked him confused

"I'm gonna get that little bitch back, gonna scare the crap out of her" he says smiling. I nod my head and follow his lead. When we get closer to the cabin we take to the trees to stay hidden in case she was outside, but as we get closer I hear he talking to someone, a man older sounding. He refers to himself as her father. I look at Tig who looks just as shocked and confused as I do, we get close enough to listen to their conversation and get ready to jump in if there is trouble. I hear her start to question him and I am just as curious for his answers as she probably is. When her father mentions about finishing the job I almost jump out and kill the bastard myself but Tig holds me back. Tig and I both hold our breathe hoping they didn't hear the little commotion. Hailey looks towards the trees with an indifferent look on her face but she makes eye contact with both Tig and I. She doesn't react and continues on as if we weren't there.

**Hailey POV:**

when my dad answers my question I hear a little noise coming from the tree line. It was faint so my dad didn't hear but I look towards the trees not looking concerned as to alert him to the noise. Looking towards the trees I make eye contact with first a pair of onyx eyes and then stunningly blue ones. Damn I thought I would have more time.

"one more question and then I will never bother you again" I say and than look him straight in the eye with unwavering confidence and strength to show him his presence has no effect on me "did you ever love us?"

He laughs like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world "a long time ago I loved Danielle but then she gave birth to you. She changed. I never wanted kids, I told her to get an abortion but she refused. After you were born I hated her, I hated you. I never wanted you" he looked at me and gave me the meanest glare ever "you ruined our lives"

**Happy POV:**

This guy was such a piece of work. I looked over at Tig and noticed the hard look on his face. All his talk about Hailey being a bitch and a pain in the ass, but he really loved her like everyone else in the club did. Hailey just nodded her head at his answer.

"I thought so" was all she said

"we done here" her dad asks "yah we're done" she says

"remember to keep your mouth such, or I will kill you" he says about to turn around and go back to his truck

"you won't have to worry about that" Hailey says reaching behind her and producing a gun

"daddy wait" Hailey says in a child like voice, but it wasn't cute at all, it was down right scary creepy even. Like when there are little kids in horror movies and they say creepy things. Her dad turns around

"what?" he asks and then notices the gun "you gonna shoot me Hailey" she nods her head with a mega watt smile on her face "I love you daddy" she says in the same horror movie tone. Then gun shots ring out


	12. Chapter 13

**Hailey POV:**

When I saw my father fall to the ground it was like a weight was being lifted off of my chest and I could breathe again. I took in a deep freeing breathe and then walked to the car. I got out the shovel I had bought and started digging near the front steps.

"I know you guys are there, the least you could do is help" I say not turning around. I put the shovel in the ground and try to dig up the dirt but it was as tuff as solid rock, then I tried jumping on it to at least get some of the dirt loose but my efforts seemed to be futile. Just as I was starting to get angry a tanned arm took the shovel from me

"you can kill your own father with no problem but digging a grave for him is where shit gets difficult for you" Tig says coming up behind me

"this dirt is like solid rock, you try and dig" I say. Just to prove how lame I am Tig takes the shovel from Happy and starts digging with no problem

"show-off" I mutter, walking away to get the rest of the supplies. I hear Happy chuckle.

An hour and a half later we are all done. Tig and Happy did most of the work I just planted the flowers and made it look pretty. I start walking up the steps to the front door.

"what the fuck are you doing now?" Tig asks in an exasperate tone

"exactly what I told Gemma I was going to do. I'm going to go through the house get some things" I say feeling under the welcome mat for the spare key. Pulling it out and unlocking the door I turn to them "you coming in, there's probably beer" I say to them in a teasing tone. Tig practically mows me down trying to get to the kitchen, Happy follows me in shutting the door behind him.

"why is the electricity still on" Tig questions me

"because I want it on, got a problem with cold beer" I tell him in a snaky tone. He makes a face at me and sits down on the couch. I walk down the hall into my old room, when I open the door I just stand there and take it all in. all my pictures are still taped to the wall just as I left them. I go to my closet and start looking for the most important thing that I left here, my camera.

**Happy POV:**

I follow Hailey down the hall to see what she is going to get. When I step into the doorway of her room I look around. The walls all seem to be covered in pictures. I can hear her rifling through her closet incessantly looking for something. I walk over to one of the walls and look at the pictures. There are pictures of her with Jax, of her Jax, Tara, and Opie, of the club members there are even some of John Teller and Gemma. They all look like they were done by a proffesional. I silently walk out of her room and back tot eh couch were Tig is sitting drinking his beer.

"you see the pictures" Tig says interrupting the silence. I nod my head

"yah, she's amazing with a camera in her hands, you seen the picture in the dinner of John. He has his head tilted back laughing" I look over at him and nod "she took that".

That is a really good picture, really captures the spirit of John. "she has got the trigger finger of a different kind brother, she used to take pictures all day long. She creates magic with that camera. Make the toughest guy look like a god damn teddy bear if she wanted" he says staring straight ahead at the wall.

"she was a good kid. None of this shit should have happened to her. She deserves so much better. When her dad snapped, it shook this town man. SAMCRO has always kept Charming safe, but we couldn't even protect an innocent little girl. This girl now, this girl who can kill her own father and not blink an eye, it's not the same Hailey that disappeared from Charming a year ago, not our lost little girl." Tig continues shaking his head.

That's when I realized Hailey wasn't just someone associated with the club, she was SAMCRO's little princess. But this Hailey seemed to scare everyone, including Tig.


	13. Chapter 14

**Clay POV:**

when Happy and Tig got back from following Hailey around they said that we needed to have church immediately. It took a while to wake Jax up we figured out Hailey had given him a strong sleeping pill, and now we found out why.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Jax screamed looking angry and shocked

"we followed Hailey, she went to the hardware store got some dirt, flowers, and a shovel." Happy says and then Tig interrupts

"she gave us candy with laundry detergent in it" Tig says in an exasperated tone

"so she gave Jax a sleeping pill, and she gave you guys laundry detergent candy" Chibs sums up

"why would she do that" Opie questions

"to make sure you guys were clear of what she was going to do. She was protecting the club" Piney says

"well we followed her up to her parents cabin and her dad was there" Tig says continuing with the story. Everyone gasps "her dad" Jax says Tig and Happy nod their heads yes

"she knew we were there but she didn't give us up, just kept talking to him" Happy says

"then she just whips a gun on him and shoots him, doesn't even fucking blink" Tig says shaking his head

"is she ok?" Jax asks Tig looks at him "she's fine dropped off the car and went on her merry way". I turn to look at Happy an Tig "think she'll snap" I ask them. They look at each other and then shake their heads "nah, she was happy after she did it. Was humming as she planted the flowers" Tig relays

"ok well we'll keep a eye on the situation, did anyone see you guys?" I ask Tig and Happy they both shake there heads no.

**Hailey POV:**

I dropped off the loaner car at Teller-Morrow and left. There was something I needed to do. I walked into the drug store and looked at the hair dyes picking the one that matched my natural color. Now that my dad was dead I could come out of hiding and face whatever consequences that came of it.

After my hair had dried I looked in the mirror, my reflection smiled back at me the real Hailey was finally back… maybe. I went back to T-M to hang out. Walking into the parking lot I saw a few heads turn in my direction but I paid them no attention. I walked into the clubhouse straight to the bar to get a beer. When I walked in I heard a few gasps.

**Jax POV:**

when Hailey walked into the clubhouse in all her blonde beautiful glory I lost my breathe, she was finally back. When she turned around towards everyone I saw those devious blue eyes I love to get lost in.

"you looked better with the dark hair" I hear Tig tease her

"I thought you liked blondes Tigger, damn looks like I'll have to die it back" she smiled at him. She seemed to survey the room and then her eyes finally landed on me, she quickly walked over to me and put her hands on either side of my face forcing me to look at nothing but her "I'm so sorry Jax, I just didn't want you to get involved and get in trouble. I was trying to protect you" she says in a rush. I kiss her on the lips letting her know all is forgiven "it's fine babe, just don't do it again" I say smiling at her she gives me a bright smile back.

She was about to say something else when Unser busted in with three deputies on his tale "what the hell are you doing" Clay shouts. Unser gives him a look filled with a silent apology "Alexander Trager and Happy Lohman, you are under arrest for murder" he says while the deputies wrestle Tig and Happy to get the cuffs on them. Unser hands the warrants to Clay "NO!" Hailey shouts I hold her back from running over to the guys. Tig and Happy both look over at us. "don't worry doll, we'll be out tonight. These are bullshit charges"

**Hailey POV:**

I watched helplessly as the guys got hauled off in cuffs "this is all my fault" I say apparently I said it out loud because Jax whispers in my ear "no it's not". Clay looks over the warrants and goes to call Rosen.

A few hours later Clay and Gemma walk back into the clubhouse from having been down at the police station. Clay runs a tired hand down his even more tired face. Everyone gathers around to hear what he is about to say.

"Tig and Happy got taken down to county, trial is going to be in a month, Rosen is working on a defense for them." he says

"this wasn't there fault it was mine. I didn't want the club to get mixed up in this." I say almost desperately, I try and think of a plan quickly . "I can turn myself in" I say standing up and saying it directly to Clay. He looks at me "baby girl, let the club handle this, just sit tight"

"this was my fault Clay, they had nothing to do with it. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" I plead with him. "go to bed Hailey" he says to me turning to the other guys he says "we'll pick this up in the morning". there was mild grumbling but everyone did as they were told.

The next morning Clay woke me up early and we went out to the man room where Rosen sat at a table. "hi Hailey" Rosen says "morning" I grumble not nearly as cheery as he apparently is.

"ok so Hailey will testify that, the deceased was killed in self defense" Rosen sums up and hour later. We had practiced everything I was going to say on the witness stand. Even thought my testimony would help the guys I still felt wrong about testifying. This was going to be a long month.

**One Month Later**

**Hailey POV:**

today was the first day of the trial I was so nervous. Putting on the outfit that Gemma helped me pick out a month ago I looked in the mirror I had my act down I knew all my lines, and I would be helping them I thought to keep myself some what calm. I knew exactly what I had to do. 10 minutes later Jax and I walked out of his dorm room to join everyone else outside. As we were all going to make our way to the courthouse as a united force and show our support.

We made our way into the court room, a few minutes later Tig and Happy were escorted in. They looked over at all of us together and nodded. They sat down at the table with Rosen. The judge came in the room and sat down behind his big desk. And the trial started, soon enough I was called up to give my testimony.

**Happy POV:**

All of SAMCRO was in the court room after everyone was settled the judge came in and everything got started. Hailey got up and walked to the witness stand she gave a slight nod to Rosen. She put her right hand on the bible and said the oath and sat down. Then the questioning started and she answered them, it seemed natural but I knew they rehearsed the whole thing. I looked over at Tig who was fidgeting with anything that would hold his interest. We both looked up when we heard sniffling coming from the witness stand. I looked towards Clay and the rest of the guys who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"I'm sorry" Hailey say still sniffling. She looked over at us

"it's ok honey take your time" the prosecutor says in a reassuring tone. Hailey nods her head and then looks towards the club. She takes a deep shuddering breathe.

"I'm so sorry I can't do this" she says the guys in the audience shift uncomfortably, this was obviously not the plan. Hailey looks up and now has fat tears running down her face.

"I killed him. I killed my father" she says. There is a collective gasp through the court room. Definitely not the plan. I look back at the guys Gemma has her hand covering her mouth and her eyes are as wide as saucers. What the fuck was Hailey doing. I look over at Tig and he is slumped in his seat shaking his head. Jax and Clay both have incredibly pissed looking expressions on their faces. All the others just looked confused.

The sheriff walked across the room and put hand cuffs on Hailey as she was being escorted out she looked at us and gave us the biggest smile ever. Little bitch had this planned the whole time. Just before she was out the door she sent us a wink and the door closed behind them. The court room was deathly silent.


	14. Chapter 15

**Hailey POV:**

after my confession in court I was immediately taken to county and then sentenced. My sentence was shorter because I gave them the information on my dad killing my mom, and I also claimed it was self defense. So sitting here a month later I was aloud my first visit. Walking into the visitation room I was disappointed but not surprised by who was sitting at the table.

"surprised" he said with a fake cheery expression on his face

"surprised no, disappointed yes" I said to him looking around the room

"I hear your sentenced was reduced for producing some information" he says looking at me with a calculating look on his face. I just nod my head

"you look at bit worried" I comment

"should I be" he asks

"do I look like a dumbass" I ask him. He looks me over for a minute trying to decide

"nah, but you can never be to sure" he says eyeing the guards

"don't worry Darby if I were gonna bring you down, I wouldn't use the justice system. I would do it my own way" I say to him. He looks at me and nods "you're a smart girl Hailey, don't do anything stupid or that you might regret" he says about to get up

"nothing I have done in my life have I ever regretted" with those final words said he leaves. I am about to get up and go back to my cell when the guard comes over and tells me I have another visitor I look confused and she just smiles at me and walks away. Then I see who came to visit Tig and Happy neither of them look very happy.

"what the fuck" Tig says after sitting down, Happy gives me a look that says the same thing without actually saying it.

"what?" I ask. Tig just looks angrier if that was even possible

"why are you sitting here instead of us" Happy asks clearly the only one who can form a coherent sentence. I just shrug my shoulders

"I had information they wanted, plus I am not a seasoned criminal they would go easy on me. And at the top of the list of why. Women's prisons are much safer than mens. You guys have enemies I don't"

"we have gone to jail before, we can handle it better than you can. We're big boys don't need you to rescue us from the big scary jail" Tig says

"look, you guys are vital for the club either one of you locked up wouldn't be good but both of you could be detrimental. Me on the other hand, I don't play any role within the club. Yah it's nice to have me around but it's not needed" I say . Happy scoffs "that's not how the rest of the club sees it, everyone is really angry at you"

"well that got 3 years to get over it" I say. They both just shake their heads. Then the guard comes over

"times up sweetheart" she says

"see people like me here" I say smiling at them.

The next few months were filled with various visits from the club. Soon enough I was walking into my parole hearing. Pleading my case to the board I was awarded probation. I would have to report to my Parole Officer once a week for 6 months and then once a month for 6 months after that. 2 weeks after my parole hearing I was walking out of the prison a free woman and I was ecstatic. My first order of business was to get home and take a shower without being watched.

Walking into my apartment I saw that Gemma kept everything the exact same, except for the fact that Jax's whole wardrobe seemed to be in the closet and the dresser I guess he decided he could move in. taking a shower in my own bathroom fell like heaven on earth. When I was done and dressed I made my way over to T-M. I kept my release a secret so I could surprise them. I walked through the gates and didn't even make it half way through the parking lot before I was swept up into an iron clad hug and feverishly peppered with kisses from Jax.

"well damn maybe I should go to prison more often" I say once he has let me go. That earns me a fierce glare, even with my time in jail the club was still angry with my decision to take the blame. "you are never going to step foot in a prison ever again if I have anything to do with it" Jax practically growls at me.

The next few minutes were filled with hugs and kisses, and of course threats. Now that I was out of lock up the real punishment could begin. We made our way into the clubhouse and everyone scattered themselves around the main room with Clay at the front along with Gemma.

"now that our little jailbird is home, we can laid down the law" Clay says. Everyone chuckles or smiles except for me of course.

"first and foremost you are not aloud anywhere without an escort" Clay says

"second, unless you find a job you will work in the office with me" Gemma says since I got my G.E.D. while in lock up I no longer needed to attend school.

"if you break these rules, you will be extremely sorry" Clay says

"why am I being punished for keeping your guys out of prison?" I ask him

"because you interfered in club business" Tig says in a mocking tone

"I didn't interfere anything, you guys interrupted what I was doing" I say to Tig and look at Happy who has been glaring at me since I walked in.

"once it became about Tig and Happy it became club business" Clay says

"but I didn't want them there, you sent them. Everything was fine until they came" I say standing up cause now I am getting pissed.

"we were trying to protect you, but you had to go and mess that up" Jax says

"I don't need your protection. This is my life and you are not going to control it! Both of my parents are dead so now I'm in charge of myself" I say, I'm about to walk out of the door but a strong hand grabs my arm "you better watch yourself little girl. Sit back down and watch your tone" Clay growls in my face

"watch me walk out the door" I say wrenching my arm out of his hold and storming out without looking back. I start running down the street when I hear motorcycles start up. They would never let me go, I know to much having me running around freely is a danger to them. We'll see how long it takes them to find me cause this time when I leave, I'm not coming back. I don't have anything to come back to. I love Jax but he needs someone who he can connect with physically and emotionally, but emotionally I am to damaged, he is to good for me to be dragging him down with my sinking ship.

This epiphany hits me while I am still running. I duck into a random shop and hide in there until I can't hear the motorcycles anymore. I look around the store I'm in and grab a jacket that's on one of the shelves. After paying for the jacket I make my way to the bus depot. I buy a one way ticket and go to make my way to the bus, when I get to the other side of the bus I see all of SAMCRO sitting on their bikes waiting for me. Happy spots me and stands up, I walk into full view of everyone.

"you know we can't let you leave, so just come home Hailey it'll be fine. No one is mad at you" Clay says. I shake my head no. Jax starts to walk over to me "Hailey, please just come on" he sounds so desperate I almost abandon my plan but again I shake my head no. Happy steps in front of me but a few feet away from me, I then notice that no one else is around. It's a face off between me and the sons of anarchy mother charter. I see Clay subtly nod his head at Happy who then takes a gun and points it at me, no one moves I know this is just a scare tactic, they don't think I am serious about leaving but I am.

**Happy POV:**

When I see Clay nod his head I take my gun and point it at her. I know she will give in now, but she doesn't even blink. I can see a flash of something in her eyes like she is going to give up and admit defeat but it is soon gone. She bring her hand from behind her back with a gun of her own, I think she is going to point it at me, but I know she's not that stupid.

She brings the gun to her temple "This could work out 1 of 3 ways, I'll let you choose" she says to Clay. There is nothing but silence behind me no one is even breathing. The silence gets louder with each passing second. Finally I hear Jax whimper "Hailey don't do this please" he pleas with her but her face is like stone and she just keeps her eyes locked with Clay

"is this really how you want this to go Hailey, we have been good to you" Clay says to her, hoping for a reaction of some sort. "this is the only way Clay, I'm going to get on that bus or I'm gonna end up dead" she says "if this is the way you want it to go, then so be it" Clay says giving me a nod. I wasn't actually going to kill her just scare her some more so she knows how serious we are but before I even get my finger near the trigger I hear the click of a gun and then Jax scream "NO!" his scream chills me to the bone.


	15. Chapter 16

**Jax POV:**

Hailey pulls the trigger but the gun is jammed and doesn't go off thankfully

"that was the last warning I'm not playing, let me go" Hailey says looking Clay dead in the eye

"let her go" I plead with Clay

I would rather know she is alive and living her life somewhere than to watch her die right in front of my eyes. Clay nods his head at Happy and he lowers the gun. I watch helplessly as I watch my best friend, my love, my life board a bus and leave me forever.

Behind me I hear the bikes start up but I can't move from my spot as I watch the bus become smaller and smaller as it drives away.

"come on son" Clay says putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me back to my bike.

We make it back to the clubhouse and barely sit down before Charming P.D. busts in

"get down now! On the ground!" one of the officers yells

"what's going on" Clay asks Unser who is the last to walk in

"found Darby and his crew dead in one of their meth labs. I know you guys had some bad beef between you so your prime suspects" Unser says to him

"we just got back from the bus station don't know anything about any dead Nords" Clay spits out

"can anyone verify that" Unser asks

"everyone at the station" Clay answers

"okay" Unser says signaling for the other officers to leave

"sorry about that guys" Unser says looking truly sorry

After all the cops are gone we all look at each other in turn. Knowing who killed the whole entire Nords crew in one go.

"little bitch isn't even out for a whole day and she's already committing crimes" Tig chuckles to himself

"why wouldn't she tell us, we could protect her" I say

"she wanted us clear of any of this shit" Happy answered looking at me

"she'll be back baby" my mom says from her perch at the bar "statues of limitation on murder are 10 years" she smiles

Everyone starts laughing, I smile but I'm still not happy about this I need time to deal with this myself. I stand up and make my way to my dorm room.

I put the key in the lock and turn pushing the door open tiredly. Closing the door behind me I look around my room, what I see takes my breathe away, I stand there in shock and awe.

My walls are covered in pictures that Hailey took from her very first picture to her last. Some are just random shots around Charming our favorite spots to hang out, there are a few of my parents together smiling and laughing, a bunch of the club just hanging out when Opie and I got our cuts, some of all of us hanging out, and some of just the two of us.

In the middle of my bed is a letter I walk over and grab it. On the front is my name in her neat scrawl.

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I'm gonna be gone for a while so I just wanted to leave you a little something to remember me by. They say a picture is worth a thousand words so I left enough words behind to last me 10 years. Keep them safe Jax, don't forget how much I love you. Since the day we met I knew we were going to end up together right now we just need some time apart to let our hearts grow even fonder of each other. You have been there for me my whole life and all over your walls right now is our life . Our first kiss, first motorcycle ride, everything. I also left you my heart, I thought it was a fair exchange since I know I took yours with me. See you soon Darlin' I love you. **_

_**With all my heart,**_

_**Hailey Teller **_

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long ass wait. If you guys didn't like the ending I also apologize for that but this is how I wanted it to end. Thank you for all who have kept up hope that this story would get finished and to all who write those lovely comments.**


End file.
